The Eight Melodies
by lTofSMITIA
Summary: Maria's beautiful song is spread across the Earth. These eight short tales tell how each melody reaches the place where Ninten and his friends will learn it.


_Take a melody…_

I was Maria's when she was young. Her mother made me for her. We never ever got tired of playing. We had so much fun. Even when Maria got bigger, she still played with me. Then, when we went to the spaceship, Maria let her son play with me. I had so much fun with him, too. I went back to earth with Maria, and she gave me to her new daughter. I've been handed down through the family since then, filled with all their happy songs and memories of childhood.

I am the old baby doll, and I hold the first melody.

_Simple as can be…_

I was born in the Village long after Maria's death. My mother told me stories about her, though, handed down from her mother and grandmother, about how Maria used to visit the village and play with the children. She always had a wise lesson to give them, and sometimes even one for the parents. Even today, we all remember her wisdom. She would also sing such pretty songs, and we remember those, too. But I haven't been able to sing lately. I miss my poor baby too much.

I am the mother canary, and I hold the second melody.

_Give it some words and…_

I have lived in the zoo all my life, and have never known what the jungle is like. My mother tells me stories about the jungle sometimes, but I can't begin to imagine it. My dad always lived in the zoo like me, though. He tells me stories about people who used to visit. His favorite was Maria and her family, even though he couldn't remember her very well. Maria always seemed to understand how much he wanted to be free. Everyone always looks at our singing with joy, but Maria was the only one who could hear the sadness beneath it. She would sing with him. I wish I could have met her, and sung with her.

I am the amazing singing monkey, and I hold the third melody.

_Sweet harmony…_

I have sat in this corner of the manor for countless years. There was always at least one Rosemary who loved to play me. So many beautiful songs echoed as my keys were struck. Though she never played me herself, I knew of Maria. She would sing songs for the Rosemary family, who would then play them on me. But now, they are gone. I do not know if they are dead or have simply left me, but they one day went out of the room and I never saw them again. Now, only ghosts and monsters walk the manor's halls. I long for someone to play a song on me again.

I am the haunted piano, and I hold the fourth melody.

_Raise your voices…_

I am alone. I have been alone as long as I can remember. I stand, alone, in this vast wasteland, where the few people I ever happen to see pay no attention to me. Only one has ever noticed me. Maria was her name. I never knew why she was there, but I didn't care. She saw me, looked at me, and understood my loneliness. She approached me, laid a hand between my spines, and sang me a song. That is the only moment when I knew true happiness. One could say it made the loneliness more bitter, but, more than that, it has given me hope. I can now dare to hope that I won't have to be alone forever.

I am the lonely desert cactus, and I hold the fifth melody.

_All day long now, love grows strong now…_

I sleep deep underground. No one ever comes down here. I don't mind, though; the solitude is peaceful. No one disrupts my pleasant slumber. Actually, Queen Mary does come down to visit me. She's the only one, though. She makes sure that I've kept her song safe, and tells me stories of the world outside, and sings with me. It's a happy life. There are times, though, when I wonder when the one I can share her song with will arrive. It's such a nice song.

I am the dragon of Magicant, and I hold the sixth melody.

_Sing a melody of…_

I was built by Creator a long time ago. From the first day of my existence, I have been told that my purpose is to protect a very special boy. I know that I will recognize him when he arrives. Until then, I am to wait in Creator's laboratory. My other purpose is a song, sung by Creator's wife Maria, buried deep in my databanks. I cannot quite access it, but at times it seems to echo, just out of reach. I am told that, when the time comes, I will remember it. I wonder when that day will be. Perhaps, it will be the same day the very special boy arrives. I do long for that day.

I am the robot EVE, and I hold the seventh melody.

_Love, oh love…_

I have been dead for very long time. My grave sits near the summit of the mountain where my wife and I were once taken onto an alien spaceship. I have spent many years regretting what I did. While Maria cared for the child on board, I, in my scientific fervor, stole and analyzed the aliens' secrets to PSI. I know my earth will one day pay dearly for my rashness. So, in death, I wait for the arrival of my great-grandson and his friends, whom I know will have the power to set things right. I can only hope Maria's song will be enough to fix my errors.

I am the spirit of George, and I hold the eighth melody.


End file.
